This proposal will examine the relationship of herpes simplex type 1 specificity and ocular disease. The variability or diversity of the structural polypeptides of HSV clinical isolates as well as laboratory strains will be studied by analytical SDS-PAGE. Antigens and specific antigenic sites will be examined by crossed immunoelectrophoresis and absorption experiments. This project thus will determine whether the biochemical or antigenic differences in strains will determine the outcome of the ocular disease. Disease processes in animal models, such as herpetic keratitis or deep stromal disease will be documented per each HSV isolate.